pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Foxy Loxy
Basics Name: Foxy Loxy (Actual name: Natsumi Kitsuneko) Species: Ninetales Type: Fire Ability: Flash Fire - Any Fire-type move struck on her person would only kindle about her silver fur, allowing her to further strengthen her next Fire-type move. Hold Item: N/A Gender: Female Age: 20 Physical Description: '''Silver fur, with cobalt blue tips for her hair. Cobalt blue hair, orange eyes, and standing in at 6' 1" (185 cm) in height. With hair reaching to her waist, voluptuous curves, it's no wonder why Foxy Loxy would carry a smug smirk wherever she goes. Often lined in miniskirts and tank tops, this fox knows she looks good, and seems to not mind getting some people jealous. She also seems to enjoy wearing black more often than any other color, not like it can clash with her fur. '''Personality: If one were to look up "sass" in the dictionary, Foxy would be the picture for it. She carries an air of knowledge about her, and seems to not mind getting herself into people's issues - It's PEOPLE who can't seem to wrap themselves around her troubles. Not that you can tell from how often her nose is in the air. History: Foxy... Has rarely ever delved into who she is as a person. Often saying "That's classified" with a snicker here or there, the only facts that are for certain is that her actual name IS Natsumi (Some people can't claim Kitsuneko can be taken seriously as a surname), and that she hails from Japan. While she happened to be a part of some people's lives for a short time, she never says for how long, only vaguely mentioning facts and keeping them just that - Vague facts. It might be easier to interrogate those who KNEW Foxy, and work from there. Grade Level: Junior Major/Minor: Philosophy/Battle Psychology Team: Independent Moves: Starter - *'Ember:' Often claiming it as one of the first moves she's ever learned, she ignites her hands on fire with blue, beautiful flames. It's most often used to make her palms all the more dangerous to touch rather than anything else. *'Will O' Wisp:' She summons either one, or a cluster of rainbow-hued fireballs, juggling them around with her tails. If any of these mysterious flames gets in contact with a target, they're inflicted with quite the harsh burn. *'Calm Mind:' Foxy Loxy calms her nerves, focusing her next technique. *'Extrasensory:' Upon contact with an object, Foxy Loxy learns of its compounds. Little practical use in battle, useful for her studies outside of a match. Freshman (Term 1) - *'Disable:' If Foxy Loxy manages to catch her opponent on the charge of their move, she can remove the ability to actually perform the move, leaving them with nothing. Of course, this technique demands strict timing and patience, which hampers its practicality. *'Iron Tail:' Her tails become as hard as iron, and from having nine of them? Any one of those tails would make for a powerful bludgeon. Freshman (Term 2) - *'Energy Ball:' She gathers nature energy around one of her palms, creating a dense ball of light. Once thrown, it moves rather quickly in the air, exploding upon impact. *'Hypnosis:' Rarely used, Foxy Loxy sends hypontic suggestion through her eyes. Direct eye contact is key, and she seems to have more success with males than females... Sophomore (Term 1) - *'Inferno:' She turns up her body heat to its maximum, bathing the area around her in an intense fire. Anyone within this area will surely be burned, though this requires a lot of Foxy's energy. *'Pain Split:' Foxy Loxy can release excess pain and damage in the form of a bubble, sharing it with anyone in contact with her. She may come out feeling refreshed for losing stress in her muscles, OR having more stress to put up with. Sophomore (Term 2) - *'Hex:' Her hands glow an eerie violet, and upon contact with a target already suffering a status condition, she increases the pain from it. Quite a deadly combination with her burn-heavy techniques. *'Dark Pulse:' Her tails shiver around, as the Ninetales fires a beam of darkness away from her body. Due to the rarity of her using this, it must have some effect on her body, some assume. Strategy: She's truly a fire-starter, with the way she always starts with Ember, and only ends with Inferno if her opponent isn't already exhausted from her passionate moves. Because of her build, she moves swift on the battlefield, and knows how to roll with punches to make sure her opponent gets more exhausted than herself. Strengths: She's quite the well-versed reader, and fast to learn any objective she's given. She's also quite adapted to her Fire-typing. Weaknesses: Because of her personality she... Isn't the most fun person to be around, sticking to her own guns rather than join around with others. She also isn't too much of a hand-to-hand person - Her fighting style is to avoid extended contact unless it's nessacary, and as stated before, her mysterious nature leaves her to be an unknown when it comes to reliability at times. Current Classes: Philosophy, Psychology, Type Mastery - Fire, Ambush Tactics Interesting Flavor and Fluff Musical Theme(s): S & M by Rihanna Inspirations for this character's creation: She's one of the first characters this RPer has created, in terms of personality and background. The snarky ways she speaks and the way she keeps to herself about her personal issues are things this RPer has read from other sources and studied when he was younger. Foxy Loxy is based around studies of a mysterious woman who may or may not be a friendly sort. She's just... Her. Voice Actor: Caren Lyn Tackett Visual Aids: [x] [x]